Dr Emily Apgar
by LisaCuddyEdelstein
Summary: Cuddy wird von Vogler und Tritter geschrumpft. Chase hilft ihr. Und ja die Idee hab ich zum Teil von Detektiv Conan geklaut xD


Titel: Dr. Emily Apgar  
Autor: Lisa Edelstein  
Pairing: Mal sehn  
Charaktere: Lisa Cuddy, Gregory House, Robert Chase  
Summary: Cuddy hatte ein Date. Dann trifft sie auf Vogler und Tritter, die sich an ihr rächen wollen. Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwacht steckt sie im Körper einer 5jährigen.

Müde schlug Lisa die Augen auf. Wo war sie denn nur? Das sah aus wie eines der Zimmer ihrer Klinik. Aber warum nur war alles so riesig? Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und hätte beinahe geschrien. Vor ihr stand Cameron und sie war ein Riese.

„Hallo Kleine" lächelte die junge Ärztin.

Kleine? Was sollte das? Wie redete der denn mit ihr.

„Ich bin nicht klein" fauchte sie. „Ich bin 38 Jahre alt und ihre Chefin, verdammt."

Cameron begann zu lachen.

„Natürlich Kleines. Du hast wohl mächtig was abbekommen was? Aber wir kriegen dich schon gesund. Und danach wirst du wohl in ein Heim kommen, wenn du uns nicht verrätst wo du wohnst."

Lisa starrte Cameron an. Was war hier los?

„Ich komme gleich wieder, dann untersuche ich dich" lächelte sie.

Kaum hatte Cameron den Raum verlassen, kletterte die dunkelhaarige Ärztin aus dem Bett und rannte die Gänge entlang in ihr Büro. Keuchend blieb sie stehen und hielt sich an der Glastür fest. Warum schaffte sie denn diese Strecke nur so? Doch als sie hochsah, erstarrte sie. Sie konnte ihr Spiegelbild erkennen. Und sie sah aus wie 5!

„Da bist du ja" hörte sie auf einmal Cameron sagen. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach weglaufen."

Sie hob sie hoch und wollte die protestierende Lisa wegbringen, doch diese sprang einfach runter und stürmte davon. Sie würde sich weder untersuchen, noch ins Heim bringen lassen. Sie war 38. Verdammt was war nur geschehen? Irgendwie musste sie darauf kommen.

Flashback:

„Also Cuddy, ist das ein Date?" fragte Chase neugierig. „Ich mein wir sind gemeinsam im Theater gewesen und dann noch essen. Oder versuchen Sie nur House eifersüchtig zu machen?"

„Eine Mischung aus beidem" erwiderte Lisa. „Denn ohne Date kann er ja nicht eifersüchtig werden" grinste sie. „Und weshalb sind Sie mitgekommen?"

„Selber Grund. Nur ist es bei mir Cameron."

„Na dann" meinte Lisa lächelnd.

Sie bemerkte das Chase irgendwie traurig zu sein schien, doch maß dem keine große Bedeutung bei. Er war bestimmt traurig weil Cameron nichts von ihm wissen wollte.

„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder nicht wahr?" meinte Lisa. „Also bis dann."

Sie drückte ihm noch grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in die Nacht.

„Dr. Cuddy. So sehen wir uns als wieder."

Erschrocken drehte sich die dunkelhaarige Ärztin um.

„Mr. Vogler. Was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Mich mit einem Freund an Ihnen rächen."

Au. Irgendetwas hartes hatte sie am Kopf getroffen. Bewusstlos sank sie zu Boden.

„Gut gemacht Tritter" grinste Edward und kniete sich zu Lisa.

„Niemand, stellt sich uns in den Weg klar?" sagte Tritter fies grinsend und beobachtete wie Vogler Cuddy eine kleine Pille verabreichte."  
„Damit verschwindet sie, so als hätte sie nie existiert" erklärte Vogler. „Auf Nimmerwiedersehen Cuddy."

Lachend gingen sie davon.

Flashback Ende.

Lisa blieb keuchend stehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr weiterlaufen, doch dann hatte sie einen Geistesblitz. Chase! Chase konnte ihr sicher helfen. Aber wo war er? Sie sah auf die Uhr. 6 Uhr morgens. Bestimmt war er noch zuhause.

„Ich komm ja schon."

Verschlafen öffnete Chase die Tür. Erstaunt sah er nach unten.

„Nanu, was machst du denn hier Kleine? Kenn ich dich?"

„Natürlich, ich bins Cuddy" erklärte sie. „Ich weiß das hört sich jetzt komisch an, aber ich wurde gestern kurz nach unserem Treffen geschrumpft und zwar von Vogler und Tritter."

Chase starrte Lisa an. Dann wollte er die Tür zu schlagen, doch Lisa war schneller. Blitzschnell war sie in die Wohnung gestürmt.

„Es stimmt Chase. Wirklich, ich kann es beweisen."  
„Und wie willst du es beweisen?"

„Stellen Sie mir eine Frage zur Medizin, egal was."  
„Hmm na gut" meinte Chase. „Nenne mir Symptome einer Otosklerose."  
„Alles klar" grinste Lisa. „Nichts leichter als das. Meistens beginnt eine Otosklerose mit einer simplen Hörverschlechterung auf einer Seite des Ohrs, die allerdings schubweise verläuft. Bei ca. 70 % betrifft es nach und nach auch das andere Ohr und jeder dritte leidet unter Tinnitus, hört also Ohrgeräusche. Nicht zu vergessen das selten auch Schwindelgefühle auftreten."  
Chase starrte die Kleine entsetzt an. Woher wusste sie das.

„An anderen Stellen des Innenohrs kann es zum Knochenumbau kommen" fuhr Lisa fort. „Daraus kann sich eine entwickeln, die sogar zur Taubheit führen kann, ist es nicht so?"

Lisa grinste ihn an. Zum ersten Mal sah Chase sich das Kind genauer an und konnte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Cuddy feststellen.

„Aber wie ist das möglich?" fragte Chase.

„Ich sagte doch Vogler und Tritter haben mir irgendetwas verabreicht dass mich schrumpfen hat lassen."  
„Okay" meinte Chase langsam. „Und was tun wir jetzt? Du kannst niemandem sagen wer du bist. Das würde sie nur dazu bringen dich endgültig zu beseitigen und glauben würde das außer den Dreckskerlen keiner."

„Stimmt" meinte Lisa deprimiert. „Aber was tun wir dann? Und wo soll ich denn bleiben?"

„Hier jedenfalls nicht. Vogler und Tritter werden dich wohl beobachtet haben und deswegen verbinden sie uns beide wohl miteinander."  
„Stimmt" meinte Lisa. „Aber wohin dann? Ich hab schon eine Idee. Doch zuerst müssen wir dich blondieren."  
„Wieso?" fragte Lisa misstrauisch.

„Weil keiner draufkommen würde dass du blond bist. Und einen neuen Namen brauchst du auch."

„Ä-hem" nickte Lisa. „Dann färb mir mal die Haare blond. Und ein Name fällt mir noch ein."

Sechs Stunden später stand Lisa frisch erblondet und im rosa Hello-Kitty-Kleidchen mit Chase in der Klinik.

„Das ist demütigend" jammerte Lisa.

„Willst du lieber irgendwo tot rumliegen?" fragte Chase.

„Ist ja gut, ich bin ja still" giftete Lisa.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu House.

„Chase, was wollen Sie denn hier?" fragte House. „Sie sollten doch in die Chirurgie sein."  
„Ja, aber ich hab ein Problem. Meine Cousine ist umgezogen, zurück nach Australien. Doch die Kleine konnte sie nicht mitnehmen, aber ich kann mich nicht um sie kümmern. Würden Sie sie vielleicht aufnehmen?"

„Aber klar."  
House lachte.

„Kommen Sie schon" bat Chase. „Ich übernehm auch Ihren Klinikdienst für einen Monat."

House überlegte.

„Ich weiß nicht" meinte House. „Wie wärs mit drei Monaten?"

„In Ordnung. Und die Kleine darf jeden Tag mit hierher, ich verspreche sie wird sich auch benehmen, nicht wahr?"

Lisa nickte.

„Ja, ich bin ganz lieb" sagte Lisa so kindisch wie möglich.

Chase verließ das Zimmer. Lisa würde ihm definitiv etwas schulden, wenn sie wieder groß war. Lisa ihrerseits war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. House? Bei House sollte sie bleiben. Wäre das nicht noch viel offensichtlicher? Wobei, das war wirklich so offensichtlich, dass man sie für sehr dumm halten müsste, wenn sie bei House wohnen würde.

„Wie heißt du Kleine?" fragte House.

„Emily Apgar*" erklärte sie.

„Hmm" murmelte House. „Wieso kommt mir das nur so bekannt vor? Und du auch. Kann es sein.."  
„Oh ein Ball" rief Lisa strahlend warf in fröhlich in die Luft.

„Wohl eher nicht" meinte House zu sich selbst.

Das war knapp gewesen. Erleichtert setzte Lisa sich in die Ecke und tat so als würde sie spielen. Das würde noch sehr anstrengend werden, das wusste die Ärztin.

*Der Name setzt sich aus Emily Blackwell einer berühmten amerikanischen Ärztin und Virginia Apgar, ebenfalls eine berühmte amerikanische Ärztin zusammen. Nachlesen kann man hier .de/2006/08/12/kurzbiografien_beruhmter_arztinnen_krank~1033647/


End file.
